3rd Demon General
by pizzafan123
Summary: The war in Ente Isla has lasted a long time, the war between humans and demons. The turning point is the Demon General Lucifer dies and two demon generals, Alciel and Mellano along with the Demon King are forced to flee because of the Hero. Then they arrive in a strange place called Japan. They know nothing about it, but have to learn to survive by living like the humans.Will they?
1. Chapter 1

**3** **rd** **Demon General**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The Battle of Enta Isla and Earth?**

 **I also decided that** _ **Italics**_ **will be Ente Isla speak** _ **"Speak."**_

 **Normal will be the Japanese "Speak."**

My eyes widened in disbelief at the news that I heard. I grabbed the demon that was an underling to my army. " _Are you sure_?"

He spoke back to me in our native tongue. " _Yes, General! General Lucifer is dead! Defeated by that Emilia the Hero_!"

I snarled, dropping the demon. " _Damn her, that cursed hero. A_ _general_ _lost to a human. The Devil must be told. Did many of you survive_?"

He bowed his head, nodding. " _Yes, General. Many of us survived_."

I looked up as the castle shook. I scowled, my tail swishing angrily behind me. I tapped the talons on my fingers of my right hand against my left forearm in thought. " _Alright, Lucifer may be lost, but we still have myself, Alciel and Satan himself_."

I looked down and asked sharply. " _Where is Lucifer's Army_?"

" _Protecting the Devil's Castle_."

" _Continue that with my army, I give my permission for that_."

With another bow of the head, he disappeared. I wrapped my tail around my waist. I walked to the window and looked out. The fighting was happening down below. What I would give to join them. Sometimes I hated that King Satan has named me a General of his army.

I slammed a fist into the wall, cracking it and making masonry crumble to the ground. I didn't particularly like Lucifer (though I did get along with him a bit), with his mocking comments and almost amused attitude about everything, but he was still a demon general, it was insulting and worrying at the same time. What type of strength did Emelia the Hero have to defeat him?

I moved away from the window, moving him from my thoughts. We needed to think about King Satan. I felt my cape on my back as I jumped out the window and used my magic to fly up to the highest floor. I landed on the top where I saw Alciel and King Satan. I let my tail unwind from my waist.

" _King Satan! Alciel_!"

I walked forward with a purpose. " _Lucifer is dead_."

King Satan's red eyes narrowed. " _What? How_?"

I felt my upper lip curl into a snarl, exposing my sharp canines. " _By that filthy human hero, Emelia._ "

My King's expression mirrored mine. Alciel cursed. " _A General_?!"

King Satan looked forward. " _The human gets stronger_."

I interjected. " _Not much more, she would never be able to defeat you_."

King Satan scoffed, smirking a bit. " _Of course_ _not_."

Alciel bowed his head. " _King Satan, I'll take vigil ahead_."

He flew away, the identical cape to mine flapping behind him, only green. I held my hands behind my back. " _King Satan, what do we do now_?"

King Satan snorted. " _Defeat the humans and that foolish Hero. We still have demons at our command_."

I let out a sharp bark of laughter, which King Satan mirrored. I said. " _My Lord, I shall go ahead_!"

With that, I jumped out the window, allowing my magic to keep me in the air. I noticed the human army fighting down below with the other demons. I grinned sharply. At the corner of my eye, I noticed that Alciel was fighting one of the church's soldiers, Esmerelda. I snorted to myself, he would be fine. He was a demon general and the Hero was a lot more dangerous than her.

I flew down toward the humans and floated above them at a couple of feet. I raised a hand above my head, knowing the blue magic circle was there. I saw the demon soldiers scatter as much as they could and I brought a bolt of magic on the humans, hearing them scream.

" _How dare you_!?"

My head snapped to the right and I saw Alciel fall for a moment. I scoffed at her being able to attack him. " _Human_."

With a flick of my hand, I sent another demonic stream of magic her way. It forced her to be thrown several feet away. I then saw Alciel race back toward the Devil's Castle. I noticed that celestial magic that belonged to that cursed Hero at the Castle. I snarled. " _That cursed Hero!"_

I used the magic in me to make it there in a few seconds, speeding at an almost blinding rate. I broke through a window and stiffened in rage to see my King's horn cut off. I glared furiously at the Hero. " _Damn you_!"

Alciel was looking just as angry. I firmed my feet to the ground as he blew them away. He went to King Satan. _"Apologizes Sire, I have failed_."

I bowed my head slightly. " _As have I, my King._ "

Alciel continued. " _These human forces overcame my army_."

I scowled in indignance. " _And my army is at a standstill with the humans as well. I cannot tell the outcome_."

Alciel nodded. " _Tis only a matter of time before your Castle shall fall_."

I let out a sigh, thinking it over for a moment." _Alciel is correct. Waiting it out is not work the risk._ "

Alciel nodded his head. " _I never dreamed one human "hero" would have the ability to force us into such dire straits_."

I spoke. " _My King, the best solution is a tactical retreat as much as I hate to say so_."

I saw King Satan nodded in the corner of my eye. As the Hero went to attack, King Satan dived out the window, rising up in the air. I followed, standing on the roof and listening to what he would say.

King Satan called out. " _Hear me, humans! I leave Ente Isla in your hands today! But know this, 'Pon my return, you and all of Ente Isla shall be crushed_!"

I used whatever magic I had next to follow my king into the portal he went into. If I knew Alciel like I did, then he would follow after us, with his loyalty. Then we would find out what world we would show up in.

/ / / / / / / / / /

I slammed down on something hard. I gave a pained grunt, flipping on my back. As I checked myself, nothing seemed broken, which I was grateful for, I wasn't the best at healing. Lucifer was better at it than I. I was just injured from the fighting beforehand. I heard King Satan and Alciel on the other sides of me. I heard my king. " _Where are we_?"

I frowned, sitting up and looking around confused. Alciel asked. " _Are you alright? Are you well, Sire_?"

I looked around to see we ended up in some narrow opening, dirt and waste along the ground we were on. King Satan said. " _I shall be, Alciel. First, we must find a place to heal_."

I grimaced at the buzzing, where ever we were, they were loud. Alciel agreed. " _Yes, Sire, but this place seems awfully noisy_."

I got up and Alciel asked. " _Are you well_?"

I nodded. " _As well as I can be. You as well_?"

I got a grunt and a nod too, which I took for as yes. We moved out of the narrow opening and I felt my eyes widen in disbelief at what I was seeing. " _My King, where are we_?"

" _Yes, Sire, what-why have you taken that form? It is small_!?"

I snapped my eyes to King Satan and gaped in shock. He looked…he looked… "… _Human_!"

Alciel snarled at me. " _How dare you_!?"

I gaped more as I stared at Alciel. " _Wait, you too_!?"

King Satan wasn't angry, he was shocked. " _What!? No, it cannot be_!"

Alciel eyes snapped back to mine. " _Mellano! You too_."

I felt dread build in my stomach and actual sweat on the back of my neck. To my horror, my sharp talons were gone, my ears were rounder, my teeth blunted and most of all, my tail gone. Also, I voice was a little softer and quieter. As a demon, I had a rougher tone and slight deeper tone.

I knew my face was pale white in shock. The others looked as human as I felt. King Satan had his dark hair and red eyes like before, but he was missing his mighty horns and height. He looked like one of those young humans.

Alciel had his white hair, but his face lost the roughness he had as a demon and his other demon features were gone. He also lost his massive height. To my annoyance I lost mine and was maybe an inch or two shorter than my king as he was now. Alciel cried out. " _These are human hands_!"

I knew how he felt, I was staring at my own hands the same way. I moved out the way of a moving mass of space on wheels. " _In all of Ente Isla, what was that_?!"

King Satan shook his head. " _I don't know_." He raised a hand toward both of us. " _Calm down, Alciel, Mellano! Be careful not to use magic_."

"Hey, kids! Mind if we talk to you?" Some humans spoke in their language.

I stiffened and glared at the humans in some type of identical uniform came over. Alciel snarled. " _Don't speak to me so familiarly, human? Do you wish to die here_?"

"Looks like we got a couple of foreigners. Do. You. Understand. The. Words. I. Am. Saying. Right. Now."

I walked forward in annoyance and anger at their insult. " _Humans, before you speak, watch yourselves or it will become your deaths_."

Alciel was confused. " _Yet still? They are not even speaking our language…I am a demon, a user of magic who could easily kill…"_

I glared darker at the humans. " _Why don't we pay them a lesson for their-_ "

" _Mellano. Alciel_."

I stiffened, raising an eyebrow toward my king. " _My lord_?"

King Satan said. " _Do not use magic. We must learn of this world. We shall cooperate._ "

I stared at him for a moment before shrugging. " _If you say so_."

He was right, we knew Ente Isla, we didn't know this world. We needed to learn it. They started talking to each other and then walked back to what was their mode of transportation. Alciel said. " _This seems to be some sort of carriage. It is not aided by horses either._ "

I tilted my head to the side and narrowed my eyes at it, but could not feel any magic coming from it. " _There's no magic involved in it_."

King Satan nodded. " _I agree, I cannot sense magic on it. I wonder how it works?"_

The human came over to us. "Now, kids. Will you join us to the car?"

He put his arm near Alciel and he jumped back, his cape swishing. " _How dare you? Do not presume to touch me, lowly human_!"

I moved back a little from the human and snickered at him, smirking. " _Calm down, Alciel_."

He glared toward me. " _Watch your tongue, Mellano! Don't mock me_!"

I just smirked wider. I trying to mind the most amusement I can out of the situation. The uniformed man raised his hands. "Now kids, calm down."

Alciel went back to glaring. " _Die, you inferior human_!" He raised his arm toward the air and I watched with shock as nothing happened.

I said lowly. " _My lord_?"

King Satan voice was just as stiff. " _Not now, Mellano_."

All I could do was nod, my mirth from before gone. We were then ushered in the strange transportation with myself stuck in the middle. I sighed, leaning back in my seat and crossing my arms over my chest. It was quiet the whole way.

As we moved, I was stiff. This weird transportation thing kept on rumbling and it was too strange. Nothing like this on Ente Isla was around. From the looks on King Satan and Alciel's faces, I could tell they felt the same. When the thing finally stopped. We were brought to a nice looking building. One of the humans went inside and we were herded toward the building. Once we got inside, they tried to separate us. I glared furiously. Alciel felt the same. I snapped. " _How dare you!? Filthy humans_!"

Alciel was snarling harshly.

" _Alciel. Mellano_."

We both looked up at him. He said quietly. " _Remember the plan from before_."

I grimaced before ducking my head which told him, 'I'll do what he wanted'. Alciel bowed his head lower and we each followed one of the uniformed humans to different small rooms. I sat in the chair they showed me, sitting up straight in the chair, my hands at my sides. The male human has short black hair and dark eyes with a stocky build, a ordinary looking human, similar to the many I've killed.

We just stared at each other until the door opened and a female human with a white shirt and black skirt with the same coloring as the male came in, carrying a tray with a bowl, a smaller one and two plates with a small cup. They had the aroma and appearance of some type of food.

I was hungry, I stared at the tray in front of me, even after the female left. I was wondering if I should eat it or not. How do I know they didn't poison it? Most poisons wouldn't hurt me because I'm a demon. But this was a new world. On the other hand, I wanted to eat something and I was hungry.

I stared at the food with distrust. The human spoke in a tone laced with humor. "The food isn't poisoned, you know?"

I looked up at him and scowled, speaking in my native tongue. " _How would I know that, human_?"

He frowned a little, leaning closer. "I'm sorry, I don't understand you."

I pursed my lips, listening to his language, deciding to copy it. Demons are known be multi-tongued and after a bit of exposure to language, we can understand it. I was getting the hang of whatever language this one was called. I was also the better one out of the three of us who could speak foreign languages.

I spoke again, this time in his language. "How would I know that?"

He stared at me, eyes wide and for some reason filled with horror. "Why would I poison a kid?!"

I took in his answer with a tilt of my head and realized he thought I was a child because of the form I was in. I didn't know if I felt angered or amused. I had more blood on my hands than he's seen and he thinks I'm some infant? I gave him an amused tilt of my lips. "No reason."

I then figured to eat it, that being a demon would stop anything he had from poisoning me. As I ate what was like meat, but different from what I was used to along with some type of grain, he seemed to be relieved. It was one of the most amusing things, it didn't even make me angry anymore. After I ate most of the offering, I leaned forward. I stared the human in the eyes. He flinched back at my sharp green eyes.

I then spoke coldly in my native tongue, allowing whatever magic I had to coat my voice. " _Me and my comrades has done no wrong. You will allow us to leave without consequence_."

I expected there to be slight resistance, but nothing like that happened. He nodded his head as he gaped and stared into my eyes dumbly. "Yes, I will stay here."

I scoffed. " _Idiotic human_."

He nodded slowly. "Yes, I'm an idiot."

I let out a laugh, amused once again. " _Now, sleep_."

He fell back in his chair and his head fell back, unconscious. I had to do this because I couldn't kill him, King Satan told us to corporate to learn about this world. I took the half-finished bowl of food with me. I was curious to where my king actually was.

I opened the door and was surprised to see King Satan peeking his head through an open door, talking. I recognized his cape and state of dress. He was the only one that dressed in those type of clothing, they showed his status as Demon King. His cape was a different color and design from ours as we were his Generals.

I walked forward, my boots making a slight sound as they hit the floor. As I looked around at pictures on the walls of people in uniform it was obvious why we were looked at weird. None of these humans wore capes. Then again, humans rarely did, only the arrogant ones.

King Satan said in an exasperated tone. " _Alciel_ …"

I smirked and moved closer, I heard Alciel's voice from here. " _Satan, 'tis you_?!"

Alciel was so shocked he didn't use his title. As my king silenced the human that must have been inside, I said. " _King Satan_."

He moved from the door and turned to look at me. " _Mellano. You're alright, then_?"

I scoffed. " _Like these humans could leave a mark on me._ "

He nodded his head. " _That is true_."

King Satan looked back when Alciel spoke again. " _It is you, King Satan. I'm glad you are all right and found me, Sire. Mellano seems to have found her way._ "

I nodded. " _I have_."

King Satan then sent me the same exasperated look with the same tone. " _You too_?"

I chuckled with a smirk. " _I was hungry_."

He rolled his eyes. " _Back to the matter at hand, I used hypnotism to gain info about this place from a human_."

I moved in the room, leaning against a wall. I placed the bowl on the table and leaned back against the wall. Alciel was standing, most likely from shock. King Satan said. " _This place is called Earth. We find ourselves in one of Earth's nations. An Archipelago which they call Japan. We stand now in its capital of Tokyo. And this building is some place they call a police station. These police are a state institution maintaining public order_."

He also went to sit in the chair Alciel must have been in. The Alciel spoke. " _I see, Sire. What's that substance on the table they fed me_?"

" _Cat's doom. It's an extremely common food in this country_."

I raised an eyebrow at the strange name. Alciel said. " _Cat's doom. Yes, that has a powerful ring to it. It has great importance to this country_ …"

I shook my head. " _No, we have more important things to worry about than food_."

King Satan nodded his head, crossing his arms over his chest. " _Mellano is right, focus Alciel, food in neither interesting nor important right now. In this world, we are only fantasies, they don't see things like demons or the Devil to be authentic. No one believes magic legitimately exists-_ "

Alciel gaped in horror, throwing his arm to the side roughly. " _They do not believe it exists_?!"

I was just as shocked. " _It makes sense, it's why the persuasion is so easy on these humans. It was marginally harder on the humans from Ente Isla. Though no magic at all…_ "

Alciel cried out. " _Yes, but how do they ever survive_?"

I frowned for a moment and said. " _From what I seen over the years, humans can be very resilient with certain things._ "

King Satan's frown was deeper than mine. " _Yes, that is true_."

A dark look came to Alciel's face. We all knew why we were in this 'Japan' in the first place. The thought of the humans from my homeland brought that anger to my chest, but I kept it from my face.

A moment later, we left without any problems and were back outside. It was nighttime and King Satan was ahead of us, I was walking by Alciel. As King Satan went over what he learned, Alciel said. " _I see, since there is insufficient magic in this pathetic realm, we are unable to retain our demonic forms._ "

I scowled deeply at that, I wanted my demonic form back, I looked like a human. I wanted my claws, pointed canines and ears and most importantly, my tail!

King Satan said. " _I never imagined stripping our magic would cause this. Our transformation makes me wonder if humans are the foundation for all living creatures_."

Alciel scoffed. " _Surely you jest, Sire_."

I snorted harshly. " _They're overpopulated enough_." I looked in the mirror they were looking into, a circular reflective surface on a type of pole. I still had my sharp green eyes that had the slightly dilated pupils of a demon with my dark, inky black hair, a couple inches shy of my shoulders. Looking at King Satan, he didn't lose his eyes either, they were still red and dilated at the pupil.

Alciel said. " _I'm sure it's merely an effect of this world and the gate_."

I ran a hand through my ruffled hair as we walked on in the night. " _I hope so."_

King Satan said. " _I still retain a fraction of my magic. But 'tis quite the effort to stem it's outward flow. How is it with you, Alciel? Mellano_?"

I frowned for a moment, trying to get the feel of something that was always there, but grimaced when I could barely feel it. " _I apologize, Satan. I could barely use the little bit of persuasion magic from earlier_."

I was so stressed at the loss of my magic, I didn't call my king by his title.

Alciel yelled out, lifting his arm in the air. Suddenly one of their carriages came in front of us, the doors open. My eyes widened in disbelief. " _It worked_?!"

Alciel nodded in agreement. " _It did work, Sire_."

Alciel sent me a smug look and I glowered at him. _"Shut it."_

King Satan sent me a look. " _Enough. Alciel, I highly doubt this was conjured by magic."_

I rubbed the back of my neck, dunking my head to him. " _This is just great_."

We left the carriage and sat against a wall, Alciel on King Satan's side, I on the opposite one. King Satan said. " _If I adjust the amount of magic I release, I won't run out for a fair amount of time. The deniable problem is we have to amass more. However, if the Earth is familiar with the concept of magic, even as imaginary, we may have a chance. The path left to us now is to discover that method and regain our natural strength. Until then we have no choice to live in this world and obey their human rules."_

As he spoke, we got up and walked around again, just wandering around the city. We stopped at something that regulated people from walking across without the little human in white on it. Soon enough, the sun was shining so I suspected it was daytime. Alciel's voice tinged with despair. " _What a cruel reality this is_."

King Satan sighed. " _Indeed, but we might as well do what we can_."

I nodded my head. " _No need to whine about it, where to next, my lord?"_

He thoughtful for a moment and then started walking, we followed him. He said. " _We must obtain official records at what is called a Ward Office."_

We walked into this large dwelling and waited in the line. I glared at the human in front of me, he was taking too long. I felt my right fist twitched and my shoulders slumped when I realized I didn't have magic to smite him with. Surprisingly, King Satan and Alciel didn't seem bothered. Finally, it was our turn.

King Satan changed colors. I raised my eyebrows at him. I spoke in Ente Isla tongue. " _What's wrong_?"

Alciel said, in the same language. " _You are changing colors_."

Eventually with little magic he had, we got what we needed. It was a slip of paper with fake names on it, ones we thought of.

Afterward, we went to this "Bank", where the currency was. King Satan explained this as we walked to the dwelling called the "Bank".

" _Then we create accounts at the bank. We use this_."

Alciel asked. " _What is that paper_?"

I tilted my head to the wide, staring at the strange paper with symbols and numbers on it. " _What is this_?"

"' _Tis this country's currency. I borrowed it from that human police officer before I created our own personal seal. I have to say I'm rather proud of myself_."

I smirked at that as we got these bank 'cards' which would allow us to use Japan's currency. We then went to a 'retailor', which the king explained about. We all sat in this small room, across from two human men sitting at a desk made out of a tree I didn't know of. King Satan said slowly. "We are three…Searching…We need a house."

"Sure, what sort of home did you have in mind, sir?"

Alciel was shocked. " _He understood you_!"

King Satan exclaimed in Ente Isla. " _Calm down, Seriously, Alciel! A little language acquisition is nothing for me; nothing I say_!"

"Yeah, okay, bro! I am final getting into the grooving."

I said back in Ente Isla. " _With your best interests, don't say that again, it sounds weird."_

I turned to the men and said in their tongue smoothly. "Could you find us a place of living with our amount of currency."

One of them sent me a strange look, but the thinner one nodded with a smile. "Yes, ma'am! We'd be happy to!"

They both told us to wait and went into a room with a door. I felt stares at my head. I looked, only to see King Satan sending me an intense glare. I moved back a little from the look and turned to see Alciel giving me the same look. I raised my hands, asking in Ente Isla. " _What_?"

King Satan snapped, talking in the same tongue as he still has trouble with this world's one. " _SINCE WHEN DID YOU SPEAK THE LANGUAGE_?!"

My eyes widened at the yelling. " _Since we left the police station, you know one of my strengths is foreign dialect_."

Alciel snapped. " _You should've said something_!"

I shrugged. " _I apologize then_."

King Satan's eyes narrowed even further and then, suddenly I was feeling a pain in my ears, my king was pulling on them sharply. I yelped in pain and he said. " _You don't lie to your king_!"

I nodded. " _I didn't-argh, okay, fine_!"

Suddenly the two men came out with a folder and King Satan let go. I sat back sullenly, glaring. Alciel smirked and I glared in his direction, rubbing my ears. The dumb humans were oblivious. They looked through the places they had for us and found us a place, which is where they took us to.

/ / / / / / /

My eyes were wide with disbelief as I looked at the place the two men showed us. This place was insulting. Me and Alciel were Demon Generals and King Satan was the Devil! King Satan and Alciel were just as shocked. The building was brown with a blue roof. It had wooden stairs which led up to a door and windows on the side.

One of the humans said. "The landlady of this location is a very admirable person. If I may speak frankly, she wants to set an example of taking on persons of unknown backgrounds. Like the three of you fine adults."

Alciel said in Ente Isla tongue. " _This is complete_ …"

King Satan finished for him. "… _shit. Even I can tell that_."

I scowled at the insulting place in front of me, but I reasoned. " _It makes sense in a way_."

Alciel snapped. " _How so_?!"

I rolled my eyes. " _The Devil's Castle back in Ente Isla was imposing and great with big lengths. We don't have much of the new currency nor a reputation like in Ente Isla. Therefore, we have a smaller and weaker place for residence._ "

Alciel and King Satan nodded, understanding my reasoning even if none of us like it. Alciel reasoned. " _Well, at least it's a two story house, with six rooms; that is good, right Sire_?"

I smiled slightly. " _This is correct. We'll still have three rooms to spare_."

We followed the human up the stairs which creaked as we walked up them. The human was then behind us as we went to the front door. We walked into a hallway that said 201 close to it. I was behind them, annoyed because of my new height as they were blocking the way in. "You will be renting the room 201 here."

I froze, stiffening. " _One room_?!"

King Satan sighed. " _We should be grateful it has a roof. Certainly when you compare it to the Devil's Castle_ …"

"Good afternoon."

I snapped my head up and turned around sharply, looking at the speaker. It was an oversized female human with quite ugly features wearing a bright purple dress. She had purple hair and a huge purple hat with a feather in it of the same color. I raised an eyebrow at her. She spoke. "You three are the adorable renting applicants."

Alciel gasped. " _It can speak_!"

I snorted with amusement, none of the humans in Ente Isla never looked like this. "That's a plump human. And a stupid hat."

The human telling us about this place said. "This women owns these apartments and lives next door."

She spoke once more. "My name's Miki Shiba. In kanji that means beauty and radiance. Please, call me Mikitty instead. That's much more fun."

We all said in unison with disbelief. " _Totally_ …"

They left us alone then with Miki Shiba giving us a paper with the 'rent' on it. Before she left, she spoke. "It's strange to see a lady living with men, but I don't care as long as I have my rent."

I frowned in confusion. "I know not of what you imply, but I shall be fine."

They left and I asked. " _What was that about_?"

King Satan face brightened in realization. " _Right, that police human said something like that. Apparently, the females of this world are docile and weak."_

I chuckled, amused. " _They certainly never met that blasted Hero_."

Alciel nodded. " _It seems so, some of our resilient soldiers are female demons."_

I shrugged as we walked in our room. " _I care not for human's opinions_."

Alciel and King Satan both nodded. " _Of course_."

It was a bit insulting, I was a Demon General, one of the Devils closest consultants. Them looking at me as weak is laughable. " _One thing is for sure, that plump human has quite the ego._ "

King Satan scoffed. " _That's for sure_."

We all sat down in the new place, on the floor. It was small that was for sure. It was already night as we ran around all day. Alciel said to us. " _Are you sure we should waste our time here_?"

King Satan sighed. " _Remember, in this world they have a saying, "Patience is a virtue", in the end this castle might be a welcome change of pace."_

I grimaced and Alciel said softly. " _Oh, Sire_."

King Satan said with a strong tone. " _It will be hard, but we will move one from here. We_ …"

I flinched back when he fell to the side, knocked out. _"The hell_?"

Alciel panicked. " _Ah! King Satan_!"

All of his yelling was giving me a headache. " _Alciel, quiet_."

" _Shut up! The king is injured_!"

It was worrying as he has never ever done that before. " _It probably has to do with our human forms_."

He took that in and nodded. We then decided to use a 'ambulance', which is something that will take him to a medical center.

/ / / / / / /

A couple of hours later, they said he was fine, but needed to eat. I am guessing he didn't eat the food like we did, therefore, he didn't get any substance. It was strange not having my cape, we took it off before we left. I usually always had it around my shoulders unless I was sleeping. Alciel's was green and mine was blue.

King Satan sighed as we sat down, his face was in his hands. " _I didn't know this human form required food."_

Alciel sent him a blunt look. " _Well you do have a human body, Sire_."

I snorted, leaning back in the chair I was in. Me and Alciel were on either side of him. " _He's right, my lord. Human need food_."

The Devil sent us both dirty looks. " _That gruesome IV thing will cost us more than a full month's rent. You know what that's called, rubbing salt in a wound! 'Tis what the nurse said at least."_

Alciel replied. " _That landlady spared us a good deal of trouble, Sire. She tells me Japan requires everyone to carry something called Health Insurance."_

King Satan leaned back on the chair with a groan. " _Nevermind her, money is clearly the essence in this human society so we need to posses it somehow. I can not afford to expend anymore of my magic, so that means we only have one option left to us."_

I frowned at him. _"And that is_?"

King Satan pointed a finger in the air. " _That's simple! We'll get jobs_!"

I stared at him in disbelief and Alciel called out. " _Yes, Sire!_ "

I spoke slowly with the same disbelief. " _You want two Demon Generals and the Devil to get human jobs?"_

He smirked at me, a gleam in his eyes. " _Of course, surely you don't have a problem with that?"_

I stared for a moment more before sighing. " _No, my lord. Not at all_."

With that we went to get something that would allow us to get jobs and then we went back to the new and poor looking Devil's Castle where we got some sleep.

The next morning, we sat at some boxes we had in the Castle, filling out 'resume forms'. With this, we had many trials and mess ups. By this time, they learned the Japanese language. Which I was happy about because it stopped them from glaring at me whenever I spoke it. Alciel cursed. " _Damn it, I got it wrong again_."

King Satan snapped. _"You idiot! Resume forms don't grow on trees, you know!?"_

I raised my writing utensil in the air. " _According to the Japanese, the paper we use do."_

King Satan snapped again. " _That's not the point, Mellano! Focus! My name is Sadou Maou."_

Alciel said back. " _Mine is_ Ashiro _Ashiya."_

I said, staring at the strange and formal form. " _Mine's Haru Akito."_

Alciel asked. " _Do you find this name strange, Sire."_

" _It's too late to ask that now, we already made our ID's_."

I scoffed, focusing on writing my name and the 'address' of this place. " _Doesn't matter, we won't have to keep it for long. At some point, we need to get back to Ente Isla_."

King Satan and Alciel both agreed with that.

/ / / / / / / / /

It has been at least a week later and King Satan has gotten a job and so has Alciel, but he kept on getting fired. I just couldn't find one yet, making the king annoyed with both of us. This made King Satan give Alciel the duty to look up stuff to help get our magic and for me to keep looking for a job.

Later on, Alciel went and bought us clothes instead of our Ente Isla wear. King Satan also went out while I stayed here. I changed into a baggy blue shirt in a cloth material and trousers that stopped at the knees of a black color when they came back.

King Satan was in a yellow shirt and light colored undergarments. He was reading some book with pictures while I leaned against the wall, reading something called a 'newspaper' where these 'jobs' were listed. If he was serious, then I needed to find one.

Alciel suddenly said as he was using a sink to wash something. "King Satan?"

The king looked up. "Yeah?"

"Might I suggest you put a little more thought into your spending?"

"Give me a break, I put thought into spending. Summer's around the corner, so we need a fridge. Owning a laundering machine is cheaper than a laundry mat in the long run and I have to get the bike to get to work."

"It's not what you purchase that concerns me, Sire. I just think it would've been better paid in installments."

"So, I hate loans."

I looked away from the paper. "That's true, remember that one demon you loaned that sword from. But he was too impatient so you killed him."

King Satan pointed at me. "See, Mellano knows."

Alciel sighed. "Don't so me! You know that's not the point."

I went back to the paper, circling a Pacy's as a choice. It was a place that sold clothes and other things. Also, a Pizzeria Rapoli. I circled that one too. The jobs were in a place called Shinjuku. King Satan already got a job at a place called McRonalds, a place that served food.

I ignored King Satan and Alciel conversation/argument while I looked. I heard King Satan amused voice as he mocked Alciel. I looked up from the paper to hear that tone in Alciel's voice when I knew he was panicked. "You propose we eat burgers three times a day until you get paid. What is this, super-sized meat? A…"

I stared at him blankly before unlacing the boot on my right foot and throwing it at Alciel's head. King Satan looked relieved. "Thanks for that. Crap, I have to go to work! Mellano, keep on looking!"

He got up and ran off, Alciel called. "Wait, Sire!"

"Lecture me later!"

"That's not it, you forgot your umbrella!"

Soon enough, he was off with a cry of "Dullahan!"

I smirked. "He named it."

Alciel sighed again. "Well, you know how Sire is."

I nodded. "Yeah and why are you so worried? He's the Devil going to a human job."

Alciel frowned, leaning against the wall. "As much as I hate to say it, we are all weak to this, we have strength except for a fraction of our magic. No doubt King Satan can get sick in this world."

I frowned deeply. "I guess your right, we'll have to play by this world's rules. Which mean, I need to get that job."

He tossed me an umbrella. "Don't need you getting sick, Akito."

I shook my head. "Call me by my demon name when were here without humans."

Alciel chuckled, shrugging. "Whatever you say, Mellano. We have to get used to our role. King Satan says so."

I nodded. "That we do."

/ / / / / /

I did get a part time job at that place called Pizzeria Rapoli's. Just as King Satan got a raise or increased pay which was good. Also, King Satan was acting strange.

Since I started, they were teaching me to write what people wanted and then giving it back to them when it was done. They even gave me my uniform. A white long sleeved shirt with buttons all down the front, a red tie that went around my neck and black vest with buttons and black shoes.

It wasn't too bad except for the stupid people that were horribly mannered half the time. I had to restrain myself many times. I worked mostly during mid day toward the night.

King Satan or Maou as he now wanted me to call him, he was getting very strange once again. He was acting well, human. It was worrying, I didn't really hate the humans here, but to see him acting this was beyond strange.

He used to be a bit easy going before he held the title of Demon King, before the War escalated as it did. As he went higher and higher up the later, he was amused by many things. This world seems to be bringing out that side of him again. I didn't mind at least, not now.

Though he insisted on calling me Akito and Alciel the name Ashiya. I gave up on caring at this point and had been calling him Maou instead of King Satan or my lord. Alciel was the most formal of us anyway. Speaking of him, he seems to accept it too. Demon King or not, he had mine and Ashiya's loyalty.

Back to work, I was finishing up a shift and sighed, smiling falsely at the couple that just left, demanding everything from new drinks to a different meal, the tip was good though. I was a demon, I could control myself and fool them. My manager came up to me. "Miss Akito, another good day of work."

I nodded. "Thank you, pleased to work."

He patted my shoulder. "Keep it up and we might start teaching you how to cook the pizza's."

I gave a more genuine smile. "That sounds great, thanks."

It did, better than dealing with these costumers. "Goodnight, Mr. Fujiwara."

He laughed as he said goodbye to me too. I grabbed the free piece of pizza they called a 'slice' after every shift. I walked the way home until I got money for a bike like Ki-Maou had.

I could not help but feel like something bad was going to happen. I didn't know what so I just shook it off. I loosened the tie around my neck, it was a strange thing, to had some tight around my neck and to wear these shoes instead of my battle boots.

/ / / / / / / / / /

I got home and no one was home. I looked at the clouds and saw that it was cloudy, which meant ran was going to happen later. Ashiya was also out, most likely at the library. I dressed in different clothes and then relaxed.

 **There it is, about 7000 words in one chapter! I don't think all of them will be like that, but I don't know. I know I have some unfinished things, but this was stuck in my head and we don't have many of these out in this fandom.**

 **That can be because the anime is only 13 episodes. Even when the anime ends, I probably use some original stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**3** **rd** **Demon General**

 **Chapter 2**

 **She's here?!**

The sky cleared, but gained darkness when Alciel came in. I spoke in Earth's tongue, I might as well get used to it. "You back from the library? Find anything out?"

He sighed in disappointment. "No. But I did find out about some cooking recipes from books they had there."

I shrugged, leaning against the wall and sitting down, putting my hands behind my head. "Your job, not mine."

He put his hands on his hips, turning to face me. "You could help out, you know."

"I don't want to cook. I might do that at my job, a job which you don't have."

He rolled his eyes, before opening one of the books and getting some ingredients together to put in a top. "Shut up! I hate you sometimes."

I smirked. "Aw, only sometimes?"

"Mellano…"

I raised my hands with a teasing laugh. "Ok, fine."

I laid around bored and was broken out of it when I heard him yelp, the soup was steaming. He ran over to it and I blinked while looking at him. I then burst into laughter. He turned to me after moving the pot from the hot part. He put his hands on his hips again. That just made me laugh more. "Okay, Mellano. What is it?"

"W-why are you wearing an apron?"

He raised an eyebrow. "The cookbook says it's the proper wear of a cook."

"Well, it makes you look stupid."

He glared. "I hate you."

I took some of the soup and put it in a bowl. I cringed before I took a bite. I then raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, this taste good. Did you use any magic?"

He scoffed. "Of course not! I happened to follow the rules within the cookbook."

I shrugged this off. "Ok-King Satan, you're back."

Alciel stood straight as King Satan came in. He looked tired. I got up, filing a bowl and giving it to him. He nodded. "Thanks Akito."

I stiffened and replied stiffly to my false name. "No problem."

"Sire! Where is your umbrella?"

"Oh…I, uh threw it away."

I looked at him blankly, he lied horribly. No one would…

"How could you do that Sire!?"

I muttered. "I stand corrected."

I decided to just go to sleep.

/ / / / / / / /

In the middle of the day, I changed back into my uniform, going to work. I walked in and saw my boss. He waved me over. "Miss Akito, I'll have you work half the day as a waitress and the other half as a cook."

I nodded my head. "Sounds good to me."

As I finished throughout the day, I was brought in to the back where the kitchen was. I saw 2 men in the back with white pants and a white jacket like shirt with buttons down the front and a white hat.

The manager waved his hand. "They will teach you."

One of the cooks grinned, he had black hair and brown eyes, teeth a bit on the filthy side. I ignored the feeling of insult of a human teaching me something. I just repeated in my head, ' _it's a different world'_.

He said. "Hiya. I'm Shibi Totomaru. Chef Shibi or just Shibi is fine."

The other one who had dark hair and a mix of colors in his eyes spoke. He was a bit younger, around the age of my human appearance. "Yuuma is fine with me."

The rest of the time was spent leaning about the pizza I was supposed to make. It wasn't hard and came easy to me. They ate some. "This is amazing! You ever make this before?"

I shook my head. "Not that I can recall."

At this time, my shift was over and I did something called 'clocking out'. Earlier, I was given that cooking uniform. At least I didn't have to wear a apron. The thought was enough to keep me smirking.

I got back to our building and saw King Satan already there. Alciel was putting food down. He said to me. "Hey, Mellano! How was work?"

I shrugged, sitting down with my legs crossed at the table. "Good enough."

Before anything else was said, the food was out. I dig in without saying anything else. I didn't eat much other than the pizza I made. It was basically rice, cucumbers and some vegetable in brown sauce. King Satan grumbled. "I wish we had more protein this time."

"You eat hamburgers on a daily basis sire, you get plenty."

I rolled my eyes. "It's food, eat it."

The doorbell rang. I rose an eyebrow. "Who'd be here?"

King Satan shrugged. "Dinner crasher guy?"

Alciel replied in a annoyed tone. "I'll have to say no."

"Sales person."

I shook my head. "Nah, nothing we want would people come to a stranger's house to sell."

The doorbell rang again. I groaned. "They aren't going away."

Alciel sighed. "I got it."

He got up. I loosened my tie from around my neck. Alciel went to the door and said. "Hello? To whom do we owe the pleasure?"

"That's an unexpected courteous greeting coming from a demon! Especially you, General Alciel."

I froze in disbelief with my hand still on my tie and stared at King Satan. He spit out his drink. I shook my head. "No, no."

King Satan groaned. "Yes."

"You should all remember me, Emilia the Hero!"

Just hearing her name pissed me off. She was the reason we were dealing with this in the first place. I moved my hand from my tie and I stood up angrily as Alciel gaped. "E-emelia the Hero?!"

I walked over to him. She shouted. "Yes! Now open this door immediately and accept your punishment with a little dignity."

Alciel let out a panicked sound, locking the door with the chain. "It's the Hero, sire! The Hero's here and she found us!"

I stared at King Satan. "My lord? Why don't you look surprised?"

He sighed. "'Cause I'm not. I kinda know already."

I was indignant. "You didn't say anything?!"

Alciel was just as upset.

I heard the Hero. "General Mellano is here too!?"

I snarled at the closed door. "Shut up, human!"

King Satan poured some tea in a cup. "I probably should have mentioned it to you earlier. I ran into her yesterday, she might've tried to kill me."

I threw my arms up in the air. "You think!?"

The Hero screamed. "Hurry up!"

I snapped. "Shut up already. We're not opening the door!"

"You better!"

King Satan scoffed. "We ran into a cop and he thought we were dating and having a lover's quarrel."

I lost my anger for a moment and snickered. "She must have been happy about that."

I could see the Hero at the window screaming at us. "It was the most mortifying thing ever! Me dating the ruler of demons?" She went back to slamming her hands on the door. "Open up! Open up!"

I groaned, sitting back at the table with Alciel and King Satan. "Now, she's here. Do you want to tell me why you felt the need not to tell me this sire?"

I waved a hand. "Or me."

"Well, I figured she didn't do any real damage. Other than completely stressing me out, she doesn't have any powers to use against me."

Alciel asked. "So, she's like us? And most likely doesn't have a way to replenish her powers either. Which means, the Hero has no more power of the Gate than we."

I leaned forward, looking at my king. "My lord, if I may. You are the demon king, she is the Hero and we are your Generals. We need to defeat her when she is at her weakest and outnumbered."

I ignored that the Hero was yelling the whole time. King Satan waved a hand. "Nah, we don't need to do that. We don't want the attention. It's fine, she harmless."

I snorted. "We're not humans who follow their laws. She's not harmless, she kicked us out in the first place."

King Satan rolled his eyes. "It's fine…ok, let her in."

She was crying behind the door. I looked at Ki-Satan in disbelief. I shook my head. I wasn't so hateful of these humans from Earth, but Satan was acting too different, like the Gate changed him somehow.

I stood up with a growl of annoyance, storming to the door. I unlatched the chain and opened the door. I stared down at her from where she was on the floor. "He is right, are you so weak that you can't kick down a door?"

She snapped, starting to stand up. "Shut up and let me in."

"You certainly changed your attitude. Fine."

I moved aside and she came in. She sniffed. "This place is a dump. It's tiny, it's shabby and it has paper thin walls."

I glared at her, indignant she was insulting our place after crying outside our place of residence. "No one wanted you here, _Hero_! Stop insulting our place!"

Satan agreed. "She's right, now you're just being mean."

Alciel said in an stiff tone. "The Devil's Castle priorities functionality over comfort."

She looked at us dryly. "Oh, really? This is what you can functional? Quite the royal feast you got there."

Satan said indignant sounding. "Hey! Ashiya is an amazing cook. He whips up meals out of practically nothing. It's like magic."

Ashiya was actually blushing. He put a hand over his chest and bowed his head. "I'm honored by your praise, sire. Many thanks."

Satan replied. "Word."

I slapped a hand to my forehead. The Hero snapped. "Are you all idiots? The Prince of Lies is dining on jelly and cucumber?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't see an issue. You were wailing like a newborn babe because we wouldn't let you in and now you insult us. Seriously?"

Satan nodded. "Akito has a point."

I twitched. The Hero was pissed. "I was not, you filthy demon general! Did I really travel to another world to kill this disaster? It's pathetic and even I found a better way to live than this and I live all by myself!"

Satan asked. "Your comrades aren't here?"

She snapped, throwing a small box at us. "No and shut up! I'm all alone here. One of the High Priests were supposed to come too. Our plan was to go home as soon as we destroyed you in this world. But then Alba was…he was too slow. It turned out I was the only one to make it through. "

Satan said. "Wow, that sucks."

The Hero glared. "The last thing I need is a demon's pity."

Alciel replied. "'Tis rather amusing. You like a search party that requires its own search party."

Satan said. "Now that that's settled, you should find yourself a way home. You know where we live, but it's not like we're going to move away and hide. We can't afford to. I just have to begin my conquest at this current devil's castle."

I smirked widely. "I like the sound of that, my lord." Now he was sounding like the demon king I remembered.

The Hero's tone was arrogant. "This coming from the man who can't get a full-time job."

Satan replied. "If you think I'm going to live a peaceful part-timer's life, your dead wrong. I got goals. One of which is to subjugate this world."

I liked the way he was talking. Satan stood up and put a clenched fist in the air. "For your information Hero, McRonalds sometimes lets part-timers go fulltime. Face it, Emelia! I shall be a full time worker in this world! Thus accumulate wealth and social status. I will become so powerful, all manner of humans will kneel before me. Then I will invade Ente Isla once more!"

Alciel was clapping and I just stared up at Satan in shock before falling on my back. I can't believe I agreed with the Hero on something, it made me sick. Satan just smirked at her. "Don't feel so bad, I'm sure a mere human like you has no way of understanding my lofty aims."

I was speechless as I sat back up. Alciel said. "I suspect she understands all too well, sire."

I spoke up. "Okay, ignoring the McRonalds thing."

Satan cried out. "Hey!"

I continued. "We will invade and conquer Ente Isla when we believe it's time. Nothing you can do will stop us."

The Hero sniffed angrily. "We'll see about that, General Mellano! I took down Lucifer and I can destroy you."

Alciel and Satan quieter down at the reminder. I stood up slowly. "Now, you listen, Emelia the Hero, you will pay for that, I'm telling you that."

She snapped. "Like that's going to happen with how weak you are."

I growled at her, but Satan said. "What else do you want, Emelia?"

She sighed. "I…just don't care, I'm going home now. I have work tomorrow. Don't get the wrong idea, if I use my remaining power, I can kill you anytime I want."

Satan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Than what are you waiting for?"

She was walking toward the door. "If I waste it all on you, I won't be able to go home to Ente Isla. As long as you behave, I'll let you live until I find a way out of here. Oh and in this world, my name is Emi Yusa. Try not to forget it."

I snorted. "I will, Emelia the Hero."

She shoulders stiffened. "General Mellano, you're as annoying as ever."

I smiled. "Why thank you, coming from you, that may as well be a compliment."

She grumbled under her breath, but then sounded amused. "What's with calling yourself Sadao Maou. Nobody in this generation has that name."

She laughed as she left. I glared at the closed door she left from. Satan snapped, angry. "You need to apologize to all of us for that crack!"

I slapped a hand to my face. "That is not the problem here."

I looked over at Satan with a scowl. "Sa-my lord, don't you think we should be worrying about getting home?"

Satan nodded. "Yeah and we are."

I scowled deeper. I muttered. "As long as you don't like the humans."

 _I didn't hate them, but I didn't like them either. The humans were our enemies._

/ / / / / /

The next day I had off of work and laid around the house, reading the 'comics' that Satan had. When night was almost here, Alciel said. "Me and sire are going to get groceries."

I nodded. "Yeah, we are bare. Have fun."

Satan said cheerfully. "Sure thing, Akito."

He and Alciel left.

They came back with eggs and other things because apparently there was a sale.

They even went to a bath, but I had to work that day and time, plus I didn't really care all too much.

Another day passed and I was getting this bad feeling, it was an itch that couldn't be scratched. I may have been in a human's body, but my instincts were never wrong and that's what this was.

I just got back from a day of making pizza. I sighed to myself, leaning back on the wall. "This is almost more work than being a war general!"

Alciel raised an eyebrow as Satan got ready for work. Satan then ran out. He opened the door and called. "I'm leaving you behind and not waiting any longer! Won't you just relax like Akito?" He ran off.

I smirked. "Yeah, Alciel."

He glared at me. "Shut up, Mellano."

I chuckled, but sighed, standing up. I put the comic down. I looked out the window. I asked. "Alciel, you didn't have any strange feelings this past week?"

He shook his head. "No, you have?"

I nodded. "Yeah…I guess it's nothing. Forget it."

The next day I had to be at work all night, only getting back early in the morning. That's why I laid around the whole day yesterday, the feeling bothering me even more. Satan wasn't working tonight, he was off.

My boss told me he wanted to start me on really cooking tonight and that was why he wanted me to work all night. As I was pounding dough, making the pizza and cooking them, I lost track of time. As I was a demon, doing things like this was easy for me. I was thinking about King Satan and how strange he was acting. Even Alciel was acting a little different. I even started calling him Satan instead of King Satan.

I yawned as I saw something from above. I frowned in confusion as the light above me started shaking. I heard a cry. "Earthquake!"

Yuuma and Shibi were back here with me. The light above, which shook some more. I wasn't exactly scared, just warier. I'm a Demon General who fought in a war, not much scares me. The lights flickered out and I saw the light about to fall on Yuuma.

Suddenly, on something mixed with reflex and instincts, I slammed into Yuuma, moving him out of the way. I landed on him and managed to block him from anything else. He froze as did I, I just saved a human, a species I didn't care about. He must be frozen in fear. I clenched my fists in anger, which were resting on the ground.

Why did I do that? I shook my head, it was a fluke. The lights went back on, I looked down at Yuuma to see his face red and his eyes adverted. I frowned at him, but stood up. He stumbled to his feet in shock, looking at where the light from above crashed. He stuttered. "T-thank y-you."

I shrugged, pretended it didn't bother me. "No problem."

Shibi chucked with a grin. "Well, we're all fine."

The boss has us working again after he checked on us.

/ / / / / / / / /

The next day I was working late again and so was Satan. I was getting compliments from the costumers and things like that. It didn't bother me much, I was a Demon General, I could make lousy human food.

I was walking home when I heard a familiar voice, one that grated on my nerves, it was the Hero. I grit my teeth. "Great."

I saw her talking to Satan, he was sitting on his bike. I stepped back a little to see what she wanted, leaning behind a post close to them. The Hero said. "-I was ready to write off what you said about trying to concur this world for yourself, but now I'm starting to think there was some truth behind those words. Because if you're willing to spend the rest of your life in this world, I don't feel the need to defeat you just for the sake of it. Why don't you, Akito and Ashiya just stay here and conquer stuff."

Satan said dryly. "If telling mixed straight people to live with one another forever is some twisted thing you got, then you need major help, lady."

The Hero's voice was stern. "I think you should give up on Ente Isla. Fine a new life and a new enemy here on Earth."

I froze at them, disbelief curling in my gut. We couldn't do that because Ente Isla is ours and we needed some type of revenge for the defeat in the first place. Satan spoke and in a dark tone, a tone I remembered fondly from the past when it wasn't aimed at me. "Ha, not gonna happen! I told you I am going back to Ente Isla and I will subjugate it."

I smirked widely and darkly. That's the King Satan I knew. We wouldn't give up what is ours. I suddenly heard a crash. I spun my and moved from the post. I saw him on the ground. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger. I shook my head. The Hero stared at him in disbelief which made me smirk.

Satan wailed. "How can you die on me right after I bought you!?"

The Hero scoffed. "Jeez, dramatic much? You know you can fix a flat for practically nothing, don't you?"

My eyebrows shot to my forehead. You can? I walked over. "My lord? Hero."

He turned around with a grin. "Hey, Akito is here! You just get off work?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what's-"

I dodged to the side as purple light hit where I was before. I saw him tackle the Hero and I stared. Saving a human is one thing, but the Hero?

She snapped. "I didn't say you could touch me!"

I rolled my eyes. "He saved you, though I don't know why. Stop complaining."

My eyes widened when I saw the power blast through a sign, that was magic.

Meanwhile, Satan sighed. "Are you seriously arguing with me right now?"

She saved him and I was on the other side, ducking and trying to see who it was. Satan said. "It's early enough to have plenty of people at the train station. How fast can you run?"

He didn't need to ask me, he knew the mostly about our abilities just as we knew about his. We fought for years together. The Hero snarked. "I bet I can run faster than you since you always ride a bike."

I groaned, moving over to the both of them. "We don't have time for this, Hero. My lord?"

Satan called. "Come on, let's go!"

We all ran off, all three of us keeping us with each other. We finally stopped at the train station, leaning on pillars to catch our breath. I put a hand to my chest, feeling my heart pound. We haven't had to run like that since we were in Ente Isla and these are human bodies.

The Hero gasped. "What was that?"

Satan huffed tiredly. "I don't know, that wasn't an ordinary sniper."

I gave a deep breath. "He's right, it was magic, some kind of bullet it was made of."

The Hero was shocked. "Magic?! So, what does that mean?"

Satan replied. "We're dealing with someone powerful, someone who knows who the three of us are."

I nodded. "Unless they are from another world, I'm guessing Ente Isla, which means they must know Alciel too."

I couldn't remember where I recognized that purple magic from, it was like on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't remember where or who it came from. Their face and name wouldn't come to me.

Satan nodded his head. "That could be true."

The Hero asked. "Who could that possibly be?"

Satan's tone was serious, something it was lacking since we got here. "A mysterious sniper in a place a demon and a Hero meet up, plus another demon showing up. Akito must be right about Ente Isla. You see the kind of trouble you get me into?"

She snapped. "Wait, you think this is my fault?"

I rolled my eyes, here we go again. She has way too many temper tantrums. Satan replied. "If you picked a safer time or place this wouldn't have happened! So, yes I think it is your fault."

"Wrong! It's totally your fault for working so late!"

Satan scoffed. "We could've met in the afternoon."

"I have to work in the afternoon, genius."

I stopped them before they could speak more. "Woah, woah! Why are you meeting?" I had a thought and felt my lips curl in disgust. "Please don't tell me you are dating or something like that."

Satan jumped back in disgust. "Hell no! C'mon, Akito!"

The Hero let out a scream. "For all that's good in Ente Isla, that would never happen. How can you say such a thing?"

"Why the hell are you meeting then?"

The Hero rolled her eyes. "If you must know, I was talking about him staying here."

I nodded. "Oh, I know. I heard that."

They both looked at me. "You did?"

I nodded again. "Uh huh."

Satan said. "C'mon Akito, let's go."

I shrugged. "See ya, Hero."

She screamed at us, but we ignored her. I was very amused. I groaned as she followed us. We pretended she wasn't there and it was a silent walk, normally I didn't care if Satan talked or not, but she was following us.

Finally we were in front of our little house and Satan turned to face her. I shrugged. "I'm going in, bye."

Satan whined. "You're going to leave me with her?!"

I walked up the stairs. "Yeah."

I opened the door, walking into our home. I saw Alciel. "Hey."

He nodded. "Your back late, where's sire?"

I pointed behind me. "He's coming, we ran into something."

He looked at me confused. "Wha…ah Emelia the Hero!"

I spun around. "What?! Go home already!"

Satan waved a hand tiredly at both of us. "Keep your pants on, she doesn't have the energy to fight us at the moment."

Alciel screamed. "Unacceptable! You cannot simply party the night away with a simple pink hair floozy!"

I smacked a hand to my forehead. "That's not the problem here!"

Satan sat down, saying. "We got shot at tonight with magical bullets. The three of us were targeted too."

I stayed standing and stared at the Hero. She did look depressed. Alciel gasped. "No, my liege…"

Satan sighed again. "Yes, so she dropped her wallet while we were running away. So apparently, she lives too far away to walk, guess having a bike is better then you thought, huh?"

I snapped, glaring at her in shock. "You lost your wallet?! Are you a complete moron!?"

She whined. "Shut up!"

Alciel asked. "I'm confused, sire. Are you saying she's spending the night?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Come on in, Emi."

I shook my head. "Don't! Come on, _Satan_! You can't be serious!"

He huffed. "It was a long day, Akito. And my name is Maou, remember."

I scowled at him. "This is mad, whatever." I muttered in annoyance. "As my king commands."

The Hero said in a quiet tone. "Thank you for having me."

Satan replied. "You can sit wherever, but don't expect any special luxuries, like a bed to sleep on."

She said. "I won't."

I frowned at her, what is wrong with her? Alciel flipped out, pointing at her. "What kind of disrespectful attitude is that in the face of King Satan's act of benevolence!"

I rolled my eyes. "Leave it alone, our king says she stays so she does." I muttered. "Even if I don't understand it."

Satan was telling Alciel not to yell so we didn't wake up the landlady. I shivered at that. I might be a Demon General, but she creeped me out. The Hero sat against the wall, away from all of us. I leaned against the wall and said down, my legs stretched out in front of me.

Satan said. "Here Emi, you can use this." He tossed a white blanket at her, telling her to use a couple of magazines for a pillow. King Satan tossed her some money. "I suppose I can give you some money now, use it to get on the first bus."

I stared in shock, but I kept my mouth shut. I could tell what I would say would get us nowhere. I was just happy I work too or we'd be in trouble. The Hero looked just as shocked. "…Okay…"

"His evilness graciously lends you money- "

I threw my hands up. "Shut up, Alciel!"

He turned his glare to me. "How dare you! I was just saying- "

I snorted. "The time you finish just saying we will be here all day."

He glared darker than before. "Why you…"

Satan raised his hands. "Both of you just calm down."

I glared at Alciel, feeling confused at the way Satan was acting now and before this.

The Hero waved her hands. "You made your point, I'll leave in the morning, goodnight."

She turned on her side and went to sleep. Alciel said. "I dislike this one."

I snorted with an eye roll. Satan said. "Akito, let it go."

I shrugged. "Fine."

Satan said. "We should also turn in for tonight."

Alciel agreed. "Alright, but know I shan't let my guard down!"

I sighed and stood up stretching before grabbing my bed stuff for the night. Satan was in the middle of me and Alciel.

I was laying on the pillow on my back when Satan said. "You know, we were pretty miserable when we first got here?"

I scowled at that, hating the feeling of sympathy I felt for the Hero, the one who forced us from our home. Alciel sighed. "I know, sire."

"And we got through it okay because there were three of us. But Emi doesn't have anyone."

I shook away the tiredness. "Yeah, but that's why were demons and she the Hero. We all do our own thing. If this was us or even just you, my lord, she wouldn't help you."

Satan seemed to be in thought. "I suppose your right."

Alciel said with a tired tone, I knew he wanted to go to sleep. "Is it me, King Satan or are you growing soft?"

I bit my tongue from saying anything. I didn't want to think about the notion of this Earth making my king going soft. I heard him grab his phone after it vibrated and I was about to go to sleep, but I heard him say. "Earthquakes? There are more of them coming?"

I turned to him. "Earthquakes? You dealt with them too?"

He turned to look at me. "You felt one?"

I nodded. "Yeah when I was at work."

He frowned. "Ah-hold on. I get a text from Chi."

I think that was the little human girl that he worked with.

"There's going to be another earthquake, what do I do? Weird."

I sat up, staring at him and saw Alciel doing the same thing. Satan said. "What is going on?"

Satan shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out in the morning."

I yawned. "Fine."

I laid on my side and went to sleep.

 **I know it's been a while, so I'm not going to give an excuse. But at least it's long, even if it's shorter than the last chapter. As for changing him from King Satan to Satan, that was done on purpose. That's done to show the different in seeing him, from how he acts on Ente Isla to Earth.**

 **I don't know when I'll update this, but I can say this, I won't give up on it.**


End file.
